dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
New Wikia Rules/Standards
In Summary The Wikia can use a lot of improvement. I've designed a new rule set that will be put into effect immediately in order to get the Dinosaur Simulator Wikia to its full potential. First, I want to go over our ideal page layout for dinosaurs. Information -General information about the dinosaur in-game. This should include description, diet, and other things already mentioned in the stat chart to the left. It's also ok if you go into minor ''detail of the creature in real life, but just remember this is a Wikia for a game, not for real life. Strategy -In bullet points, explain strategies for playing as the dino/skin and countering it. History -Give a brief history in the form of bullet points. Things that belong in history include when the creature was added, times it was obtainable if it is limited, times its stats were changed, ect. Note: If you don't know the exact date of the changes, either ask me (Primal) or try to keep it as close as possible. For instance, you can say March 2017, or Spring 2017. You can also say what update it happened again. For example, if I was talking about Phoenix, I would say it was added in the Art Skin Update. Trivia In bullet points, give trivia for the creature. Trivia must not be included in any other areas of the article. See Example Dinosaur Page for more information on how to use the infobox and format the page. Rules There are some new Wikia rules I'm instituting. Keep in mind they're going to seem very strict at first, but as long as you're a good contributor, you won't have to worry about anything. Vandalism Rules: Report any vandalism to an admin, along with who did it. Punishments for vandalism are a one month ban for first event, and a permanent ban for a second offense. However, if the first offense is very serious, it may be a permanent ban. Rules for Creating New Pages Before you create a new page, you must get permission from an admin. If you do not, the page will be deleted and you will be banned for two weeks. ''It does not matter if the page is "good" or not. If you do it again, you will be permanently banned. Rules for Skin Value List Page Pretty much, if you edit it once without an admin's permission, you will be given a one month ban. If you do it twice, you will be permanently banned. You must also state WHICH admin gave you permission. Rules for Comments Keep comments on topic to the page. If you are found going completely off topic, you'll be given a warning. If it happens again, you'll be given a one week ban. If it continues, you'll be given a two week ban for every offense, but if it continues you may be banned longer.. Also, any spam and it's a two week ban. If it happens again, you get banned permanently. Rules for Categories You must ask an admin before creating a category. If you do it without their permission, it's a one week ban, and then a two week ban for every later offense unless an admin decides to increase it. Note: You don't need permission to add categories to pages, only to create them. However, if you add a category to a page that it doesn't belong in, you will be banned a week for a first offense, two for the second, and then permanently for the third. Appealing Bans If you feel that you were banned unfairly for however long, leave a message on your message wall under the ban notice and explain your reasoning. If the admin decides you were in-fact unfairly banned, you will be unbanned. However, you can only submit one appeal a week, so don't spam or you will be ignored. Also I'm going to be deleting a lot of pages that don't directly apply to the game. Expect Skin Value List and Suggested Ideas to stay, but nothing else is guaranteed. If you want to make the argument that a page I deleted should stay, DM me and we can discuss it. This page will be deleted once everyone gets the message.